El pr¡mer am0r
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿A cuantas personas has conocido que siguen estando con la primera persona que amaron? ella verdaderamente es dichosa al seguir con esa persona    y sigo con pesimos summary!


**Hola a todos espero que estén bien este es mi primer aporte de Ita/Ino espero les guste **

**Y como todos sabemos Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**Aclaraciones: En este fic la masacre Uchiha ocurre el día de la graduación**

**Espero que les guste**

**»EL PRIMER AMOR«**

**.**

**.**

Ino a sus 12años creía saber que era el amor; hasta que lo vio entrar a la florería era muy apuesto, alto, cabello negro al igual que sus profundos ojos los cuales la cautivaron de inmediato era un poco mayor que ella pero eso no importo.

-Hola pequeña, me venderías unos tulipanes-le pregunto amablemente (con esa voz ronca que lo caracteriza) lo que más le encanto fue la forma tan cariñosa que se lo pidió.-Son para alguien muy especial para mí-

-Claro, ¿quiere que las envuelva?-por fin saliendo del trance en el que entro al escuchar lo ultimo no sabía porque pero le desilusiono.

-Por favor son para mi madre, ah y también quiero una rosa roja la más bella que tengas-pidió sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso la animo y las envolvió no era su primera vez que cuidaba la tienda le encantaba hacerlo; y más aun al conocer a ese chico que le pareció atractivo no importaba no saber su nombre.

De repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha-lo dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

-Mucho gusto yo soy Ino Yamanaka- Sonrió como nunca había sonreído al momento de entregarle las flores y disponiéndose a buscar y arreglar la rosa que pidió.

-Es un lindo nombre, Ino- En ningún momento le aparto la mirada observo con detalle cada movimiento que ella hacía, no entendía por qué.

-Gracias el tuyo también es un lindo nombre, ¿deseas algo más?-La tenia hipnotizada esa sensación le encantaba

-Eso es todo gracias, por cierto Ino esta es para ti-le dijo entregándole la rosa y haciéndola sonrojar –Aunque tú eres más hermosa que cualquier flor que tienes aquí, espero y nos veamos luego.

-Gracias también me gustaría verte luego-Le ofreció otra genuina sonrisa; que él no tardo en corresponder

El día en que se graduó de la academia lo vio llegar al lado de su capricho Sasuke el único que la había rechazado pero eso ya no le importaba había conocido a alguien mejor que él y ese era el que estaba frente a ella con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza y que tanto le gusta.

Se adentro al bosque sabia que él la seguiría, se alejo hasta que ya no pudo ver a la multitud y espero a que el llegará, no paso mucho hasta que unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieran con fuerza en un cálido abrazo.

-Hola, Ino muchas felicidades ahora eres una ninja-La abrazo como hacia siempre que la veía, claro está donde nadie los viera.

-Gracias, recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando consiguiera acabar la academia-Al decir esto se le iluminaron los ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Ino, lo recuerdo pero no podemos ser novios, lo siento-La soltó para irse lejos de ella no podía seguir ahí lo sabia terminaría cumpliendo sus caprichos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú me lo prometiste no puedes retractarte ahora –Lo sujeto fuerte de la mano para que no se marchara.

-Hime losé, pero no podemos seguir, mañana me marchare de Konoha y no regresare, debes encontrar a alguien más alguien de tu edad y sé que serás feliz-No se digno a verla en ningún momento le dolía demasiado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo estoy segura de que tu eres la persona indicada, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-No soporto más comenzó a llorar, la persona que verdaderamente ama la estaba rechazando.

Volteo a verla y la abrazo tan delicadamente como si se fuera a romper con solo tocarla, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos si se trataba de ella.

-Ino por favor entiende, me tengo que ir si tenemos algo no duraría nos veríamos muy poco-acaricio su larga cabellera dorada para así poder tranquilizarla aunque sea para que parara de llorar.

-No importa las veces que nos veamos serán especiales, con solo tenerte para mí me conformo- Suplicando le pidió ella haría todo con tal de que la amara.-esperare por ti todos los días hasta que regreses a mi lado-.

-Ino no podrá ser lo siento me tengo que ir-sin más se marcho dejándola sola, ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear ni una sola vez, la amaba lo admitía pero lo que iba a hacer los iba a separar drásticamente.

Miro a su alrededor todo era sangre muerte y todo hecho por sus propias manos, por una estúpida misión que tenía que cumplir por el bien de su amada villa.

Mato a todo aquel portador del sharingan, a todo aquel que tuviera en sus venas sangre Uchiha, todos excepto uno su hermano pequeño él sería el encargado de vengar su clan, de proteger y mantener a salvo a su amada villa, él era el indicado para esa misión, solo necesitaba crecer y hacerse más fuerte solo él.

Por fin llego lo vio desde lejos acercarse lentamente por toda la calle lo miro gritar horrorizarse por lo que veía y no esperaba menos le había arrebatado a su familia.

-Hermano ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?-lo escucho decir no le quiso contestar necesitaba hacer que lo odiara y sabía muy bien como.

Mostrándole todo lo que había hecho con detalles no había otra cosa que hacer el lo sabía.

Se marcho hacia el bosque para dejarlo solo y al igual que había hecho con Ino no volteo a verlo al llegar se encontró a quien no quería ver en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado horas atrás

-Hime ¿qué haces aquí?-Se acerco cautelosamente hasta llegar a ella

-¿Ya acabaste lo que tenias que hacer?-no volteo a verlo sabia que se veía horrible, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar no quería que la viera así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sorprendido por aquella pregunta nadie sabía lo que haría excepto los ancianos y el Hokage así que no entendía como lo supo

-Soy una Yamanaka Itachi, no te sorprendas-no quería sonar tan fría pero reaccionaba así cuando pensaban que solo era una chica indefensa

-Supongo que tienes razón-se acerco hasta sentarse al lado de ella, necesitaba estar cerca de alguien – ¿Leíste mi mente?-quería saber en qué momento lo hizo y como lo hizo

-No-sonrió –solo leí tu lenguaje corporal estabas ansioso por hacer algo aunque no sé que es-¿Quieres hablar?-finalizo

-No creo que quieras saber lo que hice no lo soportarías-Aunque le doliera admitirlo tenía que hablarlo con alguien

-Puedes intentarlo por eso viniste aquí no es así esperabas encontrarme-

-Verdaderamente no sé como lo haces-le encantaba estar con ella-Cuando me fui de aquí…-comenzó a contarle todo lo que hizo claro omitió algunos detalles para no traumarla.

Le explico el por qué lo hizo y se sorprendió al verla no tenía ninguna señal de temor de repudio y algo solo lo escuchaba atentamente dedicándole una sonrisa.-Y eso es lo que pasó-

-Entiendo ¿es por eso que decías que lo nuestro no podía ser?-opr fin se atrevió a hablar después de la horrible historia que le conto.

-Si así es, ahora me tendré que ir, no me puedo quedar aquí-aunque no quisiera esa era la realidad- después de esta misión perderé todo, amigos, respeto todo-ya no quería hablar estaba devastado

-No es así aun me tienes a mí, nunca me perderás-le dedico una sonrisa para asegurárselo.

-Ven acá-la tomo de la mano para acercarla, poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta alcanzar sus labios esos con los que soñó tantas veces, los presiono y comenzó a saborearlos, Ino no tardo en corresponder comenzó lento lleno de amor, se transmitían atreves de aquel gesto todo el amor que sentían por el otro Itachi la sujeto de la cintura e Ino lo sujeto del cuello para sentirse más cerca e intensificar el beso comenzó a subir la temperatura tuvieron que separarse (aunque no mucho seguían abrazados)para poder respirar la miro era tan hermosa más cuando se sonrojaba, tiernamente le acaricio la mejilla después el cabello, la beso delicadamente en la frente, se estaba despidiendo y ella lo noto al instante rápidamente volvió a besarlo con mucha más pasión que el beso anterior, no se lo pudo negar y correspondió de la misma forma, después de disfrutar tanto aquellos labios sabor cereza se separo lentamente-Me tengo que ir hime-lentamente la soltó que no hubiera dado por estar así siempre con ella pero la vida era injusta con el-debes ir a casa aquí te resfriaras-le ofreció su mano la cual ella acepto y la ayudo a levantarse ya levantada se aferro fuertemente a su cintura para no dejarlo ir.

-Llévame contigo-le suplico con sus ojos llorosos-no sé qué haré si no estás conmigo.

-No sabes que dices, hime por favor te prometo volver algún día solo para verte, abrazarte, besarte, ¿está bien?-con cada palabra que decía la besaba cada vez

-¿Lo prometes?-trato de creerle quería creerle tenía que aferrarse a algo por lo cual vivir

-Lo prometo por mi vida misma- la beso apasionadamente una vez más antes de irse-te amo Ino-al fin le dijo las palabras que necesitaba decirle

-Yo también te amo Itachi-Cuando abrió sus ojos para verlo el ya no estaba se había ido, camino en dirección a su casa su padre estaría muy preocupado y no quería escuchar sermones solo quería irse a su cama.

Ya habían pasado 5 años estaba feliz Itachi la visitaba cada 4 veces al mes admitía que no eran muchas pero cada vez que lo veía cumplía su promesa la abrasaba, la besaba, la vez que se le entrego por completo a él nunca la olvidaría fue tal y como ella lo soñaba velas, una cama con flores y lo más importante la persona que más amaba.

Ahora estaba ahí al lado de ella acostado en su cama abrazándola como quisiera que fuera para siempre pero sabía que no era así se tendría que ir en cuanto despertara, siempre era así no se quejaba ella supo que sería así desde un principio y lo acepto.

Nadie sabía de la relación que mantenía con el Uchiha, pero no importaba ella no conocía a una sola persona que siguiera estando con su primer amor, eso era lo que la hacía más feliz y dichosa estar con él.

-Buenos días dormilón-lo beso tiernamente no quería separarse de el, ya no.

Buenos días-la sujeto de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos sabía lo que pensaba, tantos años juntos no eran en balde-te amo demasiado hime-la beso apasionadamente se posiciono encima de el cuerpo desnudo de su amada-no lo olvides- recorrió su cuello cruzando por la mandíbula hasta sus deliciosos labios que tanto le encantaban.

ºººFINººº

**¿Y bien que les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios criticas y todo lo demás**

**Gracias por leer**

**SAYO!**


End file.
